In Case of Crisis Reset Reality
by The Lance of the Future
Summary: Years ago during the battle with the D-Reaper over half the Digital World was destroyed. As such now the Tamers have to deal with the new world rising from its ashes as they seek out their lost partners. Yet forces outside their control are rising and soon they may find themselves swept up in a new conflict.
1. Prologue: Mysterious Findings

Ok so hopefully my return to writing won't be riddled with cliché and the stupidity of a teenager this time. So this is just to stretch the writing muscles again but I hope some of you enjoy. Also I don't own any of the fictional characters or properties appearing in this story please support any and all official releases.

* * *

In Case of Crisis Reset Reality Prologue

In darkness, or at least the darkness created when one exists between the realms of the dreaming and reality, a mind slowly starts to wonder as minds are made to do. _Who… what am I_. Whatever it was did not find the answers in itself and instead tried to join the realm of reality with slowly opening eyes. Unfortunately before a bright light could make that plan a failure it glimpsed to strange shapes one golden and one white. It tried to reach out to the shapes but nothing of any limbs it might have would move.

"It can't be." A voice pierced the haze, the voice sounded strong but seemed to carry youthful energy, yet still the being who heard that voice could not speak back with one of its own.

"It isn't. Look there is differences and if it was the same we'd see two unconscious beings not one." A second voice more regal and with a weight of authority. What did it mean though? Did that mean the voice knew of something else like it?

"Yet there can't be more than one you know that would be impossible." More than one? Did that mean it was special or did it make the other less special?

"The one itself was considered impossible. Besides this isn't the first time _it_ made a copy." A copy? Was it not even the first of that? Some other _it_? None of this made sense if only it could just move or make a sound.

"Wait how can that be? If it happened before _it _must have…" The young voice sounded confused.

"It is something we do not speak of." The regal voice cutting off the young one from further inquiry about this other _it_.

"So what do we do with it?" The young voice again. It seems at least the two figures would not leave it here… wherever it was.

"Take it with us this means something and I'd like to know what." If it could respond it would agree with the regal one. Instead it felt himself move, it was being carried. Though before its thoughts could drift to where it would be going its thoughts started to fade away and it slipped into the realm of dreams were this event would become lost among fantasies and shadows.


	2. First Day of Summer: Vs Mystic Break

In Case of Crisis Reset Reality: First Day of Summer

Summer.

An eternal promise of a few months freedom to most children and teens. Months without school work, classes, or waking up early. A time to relax visit friends and have adventures you'll never forget. For Takato Matsuda though that means another summer of seeing friends yes and even maybe taking a trip to Okinawa to see his cousin Kai. Yet most importantly to the fourteen year old was a habit he had picked up some time around three years ago. So like he has done many times before he walks up a familiar set of stairs in the park finding a shack with a broken iron gate and goes inside. The inside is three concrete walls and a dirt floor but near the back is the most noticeable feature, a large tunnel dug long ago that seems to emit a soft glow.

Takato sits down cross legged in front of the hole. His blue jeans have dirt and dust on the back once he gets up but it isn't something that bothers him too much. He moves his hand up near his neck a grips slightly a pair of yellow goggles with blue lenses that hang there and begins to speak.

"Hey Guilmon…"

* * *

Meanwhile in another place a tall figure with a white cloak covering his entire body walks on a grassy plateau. The sky is blue with white clouds floating among the expanse. In fact it would look like somewhere one could easily find on Earth if it were not for that very skyline being dominated by what seemed to be a dome of green circuitry hanging up above like the sun in the sky. Still that wasn't what had the cloaked figures interest. Not that was the ivory archway that sat alone in the middle of the plateau. Inside the gothic entryway a glowing portal can be seen. Another figure walks past the cloaked one. This one seems to be made of chunks of ice shaped into a vaguely humanoid form with yellow eyes. Fittingly this being is called an Icemon and currently seems nervous about what is going on and looks the cloaked figure.

"There I showed you the thing. Are we square now?" The ice monster seemed to be shaking slightly while asking this. The cloaked figure just smiles; not that the Icemon had the benefit of seeing his face under the cloak though.

"Yeah you can go back to your boss now. This is just what I was looking for." At this the Icemon runs quickly in the opposite direction.

* * *

"… and honestly I don't even get why my parents think I should go to university in the first place. I mean an art degree really gets you nowhere these days so why pay the extra money when I'm already good at drawing? Besides I could walk into any network office in the world and say I'm finally ready to give a full interview about the D-Reaper and be set for life off what they'd pay me. Heck let them make merchandise and I could be set for two lifetimes." Takato scratches his head having just finished telling the tunnel his thoughts on what lies for him beyond high school. Well that and also being Japan's worst kept secret hero, though give Yamaki all credit in the world for try to cover up the Tamers involvement in the D-Reaper incident anyways. He lets out a huff and stretches slightly.

"As for the others they are doing fine. Well as fine as we can be after what happened.."

* * *

Back in the other world the cloaked figure approaches the archway. He raises his left arm letting the sight of its black leather sleeve and black clawed hand reaching for the portal. Before he can touch it though a somewhat airy and metallic sounding voice calls out.

"MYSTIC BREAK!" A white hot beam of energy lances out aiming for right were the cloaked figure stands. Though luck would prove to be on his side as he is able to quickly dive to the right and roll sideways back onto his feet. He shouts in the direction of where the beam came from

"Alright wise guy who do you think you are to ruin this moment for me?!" As if to answer a figure floated down from the clouds. It appeared to be an eagle made of golden armor wings flapping to keep it afloat. With wicked talons, two arms, something you would not see on a normal bird but then normal birds weren't made of metal either, ending in dark grey talon like hands, and red gems embedded around its neck. The figure opened its beak and the same voice as before rang out.

"I AM CROSSMON THE MEGA LEVEL DIGIMON THAT GUARDS THIS PLACE AND YOU WILL NOT PASS THROUGH THE PORTAL!" The cloaked figure shook his head a bit annoyed at birds need for such loud speech. He shouts back in defiance of the other creature's decree.

"Just who the hell do you think I am?! You outta know I deserve to be allowed through this portal more than anyone!" He points a clawed finger at the metallic eagle for emphasis. Crossmon just clicks the ends of his beak together in annoyance.

"I know exactly who you are and that is exactly why I won't let you through murderer." The cloaked figure flinches as if slightly offended at this statement but Crossmon continues.

"Others may have come to see you as something of a heroic figure now but I can see who you are inside and for that you will PERISH! KAISER PHOENIX!" Crossmon presses his wings against himself diving towards the figure with enough speed to create a sonic boom and his body glowing red hot with energy. The cloaked figure sees this and instead of going to dodge again pulls back his left arm with his hand balled into a fist.

"If that is the way you want it fine I'll take you out in one blow!" Just before the metallic eagle reaches him he throws his arm forward to let his fist collide with the Crossmon head on orange energy gathering around his knuckles.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

* * *

Back in the shack Takato is finishing his talk.

"So anyways I'm trying to find a way to get ahold of Impmon's tamers and see if they had a message they wanted to write for him but it seems they are the only ones the media doesn't realize exist and I think they might have moved recently. Still I should probably get going now." The young man stands up and dusts off his pants looking back at the portal. He looks at the tunnel and clenches his hands into fists at his sides his voice catching somewhat like it always would when he'd come to the end of these talks.

"Guilmon I know you can't hear me and I know they said the portal is too weak for me to go through but please if you could just give me a sign that we can see each other again someday... Just anything please." Yet this time instead of greeting the young man with silence and disappointment the universe seems to answer as the shack is suddenly filled with a thick fog spewing out of the tunnel and before Takato could react something small and purple collided with his stomach knocking him backwards and out the door landing on his back.

The young man winces and sits up in time to see the purple thing that hit him stand as well. Except it is not all purple. In fact the short humanoid creature face is white, with red gloves, red bandana around his neck, green eyes, and a yellow fanged smiley face he was quite colorful. The figure shakes his head rabidly and sways while he stands.

"Geez who would of thought portal travel makes you feel like a Mammothmon stepped on your head." Takato can do little but stare his eyes going wide with recognition.

"Impmon?!"

* * *

Well talk about getting a sign when you ask for it. How Did Impmon find a portal to the human world? Is Takato going through and emo phase? Are the other Tamers as fine as Takato says? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!


	3. Catching Up

In Case of Crisis Reset Reality: Catching Up

"You're back!"

"Yeah great but…"

"Are the others ok!?"

"I'll tell ya but.."

"Are they going to come through the portal too!?"

"Goggles I need some air!" Takato blinks realizing he had Impmon in a practical choke hold for the past few minutes and lets him go the Digimon landing on his feet and making a motion of dusting himself off.

"Thank you. Before you ask no the others aren't following close behind. The rest found a safe place to hunker down while I went looking for a way back." Takato just tilts his head slightly seemingly disappointed.

"Ok but how did you find a way back anyways and why did you come alone?" Impmon just does the best at an equivalent to pinching the bridge of his nose trying to quickly sum up a four year search quickly.

"Look it is simple alright. I come here and get you guys and then take you back so we can pick up everyone else at once." During this both he and Takato had started to walk away from the park Takato typing something furiously into a cell phone trying to message everyone of the Tamers he could get ahold of. The message read..

_Guys meet up at the dinosaur in the park Impmon just came through the portal at the old shack – Takato_

Impmon meanwhile just looked around him remember all the times he had been in that park before. He started to wonder if Ai and Mako were ok and about how different they might look. Yet looking at Takato he didn't feel like he was gone that long as the young man seemed only slightly taller than he had before. In fact despite a pair of blue jeans he even dressed the same goggles and all. Honestly the rookie level Digimon was still unsure if he was dreaming based on the impossibility that he had finally made it back. So he quickly pulled on his own tail and when he noticed the shooting pain he decided to trust his senses.

Takato on the other hand was much less introspective and more walking on air. Impmon was back and was going to take them to the others. He was going to see Guilmon again. Honestly he wasn't sure he had ever felt this happy before. In fact he was at the point he could probably start skipping to their destination.

In short order the pair arrived at the old playground were it all began with the same clock bearing thing, the dinosaur as it was called, standing tall and old. None of the other Tamers had arrived yet besides Kazu and Kenta who were both panting and holding their knees as if they had run a marathon. Kenta looked about the same as before. His hair was a bit shorter and face a bit thinner, orange shirt replaced with a blue one. Height and weight had seen almost no change something that distressed the teen but his friend reassured him didn't mean too much. Kazu on the other hand….

"Say last I checked you guys do change clothes once in a while right?" What greeted Impmon and Takato was a strange site of Kazu apparently having in his excitement found and pulled on his old clothes from those days four years ago in which they had their various adventures. The issue was unlike Kenta who stayed the same body shape and could probably stay in his old clothes, if he had been the type to keep those, Kazu had shot up like a bean stalk in puberty leading to his old attire to fit somewhat poorly, besides the ever present green visor for his head had gotten big only in the metaphorical sense. His pants now being more akin to shorts and his shirt hardly reaching the top of his belly button. Apparently the strangeness of this was lost to him until he noticed Takato holding back a chuckle.

"Hey I'll have you know these clothes are quite stylish and manly even if they are a bit small!" Kazu pointed at Takato and Impmon as if daring them to respond. Instead a voice from to the left took that opportunity.

"If you consider looking like a teenage girl manly I'd have to wonder just what you are into." The remark got Kazu to glare at the newcomer a girl with red hair down in a top knot, dark blue jeans, and a blue sleeved t-shirt with a blue heart in the middle but this one lacking the yellow neck part her old shirts had been known for.

"Yeah well who asked you Rika I thought you didn't care about fashion!" Rika just shrugged.

"There is a difference between caring about fashion and just not wanting to handle the embaressment of being seen around you right now." Before Kazu could have refute that Rika turns to Impmon and holds out her hand.

"Good to have you back. So this means the others are ok too?" Impmon returns the shake and nods.

"Yeah and they'll be happy to see you guys again too." He looks around at the already formed group of four.

"So how many more we going to see show up?" Takato responds counting on his fingers.

"Well it should be Kazu, Kenta, Rika, Henry, Suzie will probably follow Henry, tried to contact Ryo but still get nothing when I try his phone, don't have the number to your tamers Impmon, and Jeri's… she's… sick yeah and didn't want her to get out of bed when we can surprise her when everyone is back." Impmon raises an eyebrow slightly catching something off in Takato's tone but not questioning it. Still they all take the chance to sit down and wait on the last couple of arrivals.

* * *

Earlier in an abandoned factory in another part of the city things were going slow in what was the "secret" nerve center for a new Hypnos. Secret in that even though Hypnos is now more openly operating and known by the public the location was chosen that no one would ever care to look at it and as such they could still operate with some level of privacy. Now the current team was consisting of the Monster Makers as consultants, Riley, Tally, some assorted staff for field operation, and at the helm Yamaki. Offically they now worked so Earth would be ready if, or admitted internally at Hypnos when, Digimon returned, moniter the Tamers activities, which had been somewhat successful except for Ryo having gone off the grid two years ago, and the more unsung job of keeping the press from intruding on the lives of those kids with Digimon the world did know about.

The latter was what Yamaki was dealing with right now arguing with a reporter over video chat.

"No Ms. Tachibana for the last time you are not allowed to have exclusive interviews with them. No one is allowed interviews with them." He keeps his hand at his side opening and closing his old lighter out of the reporters field of vision. In fact the video screen was set up in such a way that people could really only see Yamaki and some of the bases computer equipment behind him. Ms. Tachibana, a young woman with short brown hair and fair features currently scowling at the head of Hypnos, was the most persistent reporter for the Tamer's story over the past two years.

"Come on you know I'll give them a fair shake. Besides I thought I was promised an exclusive anyways." Yamaki pinches the bridge of his nose.

"No it was said that if the Digimon come back we might consider you to be the person we'd contact now I have some business to attend to good day Ms. Tachibana." He quickly shuts off the feed and walks over to the monitoring station. Somewhat less high up than the old one it still saved the same purpose and was still monitored by Riley and Tally. Well in this case just Tally as Riley was visiting her family out of city this week.

"Please tell me there is something to actually attend to. Another meeting like that and I'm going to go crazy." The blond bridge bunny looked at her boss from the corner of her eye while still watching the monitors.

"Well we could talk about how this is the third time you've refused to go see Riley's family with her. I mean did you guys fight? Are the bugging you to ask the question? She has told me anything and I really want to know." Yamaki just gritted his teeth slightly not happy that once again Tally had to ask him about his and Riley's relationship.

"Look I understand you're are friends but what is happen between us is between…" Suddenly the monitors flash with an alert and both quick look to see what it is.

"Sir it says there might have been a bio emergence… it's at the shack Guilmon used to stay in at the park!" Yamaki quickly turns on his heel and walks out the room.

"Call ahead to get a van ready I need to see this for myself."

* * *

Well looks like the cat's out of the bag so they say. So what are the others like now? Where is Ryo? What about Jeri? Maybe get a clue next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

* * *

So yeah that is three Chapters already. If you want to tell me what you think feel free to review and also check my profile for chapter notes.


	4. Set the Date

Not sure how long I'll be able to keep up this update rate but want a good opening few chapters at least before longer update waits. As always no properties in this story belong to me and feel free to drop a review with questions you want answers or ideas on how I'm doing.

* * *

In Case of Crisis Reset Reality: Set the Date

She was starting to hate the color white. White walls, white bed, white clothes, and white curtains. The nurses wore white too but at least they had a little red on their clothes and color in their skin and eyes. She sits up in bed and looks out the window at the blue sky. She like blue it seemed more nice and free kind of color unlike white which is detached and cold. She wants to be out there right now but they say she needs to be seen as all ok first. She didn't mean what she did…

"_You lie you lie you lie you lie!"_

… it just happened. She lies back down admitting that over worrying about it won't be healthy and just to wait until she gets to go outside under the blue sky again.

* * *

At the park Henry and Suzie had finally arrived. Henry physically wasn't much different though his hair had gotten a little longer, he said it was just because he hasn't had time to get it cut, and he seemed a bit more thin due to a slight height increase as well. His dress sense had certainly changed though trading in his orange vest for a grey button up shirt with blue tie and blue formal vest instead. He completed this with some black slacks and nice black shoes.

Suzie on the other hand between seven and eleven shot up a bit being almost Henry's height now. She had also taken to wearing her hair in a simple ponytail over how it was before. Her clothing were actually similar to what she used to wear during the time everyone had their adventures with the Digimon but a somewhat more red color and the socks with yellow shoes being traded off for some sandals.

Still after the standard reactions to seeing Impmon again, that and Suzie taking a good five minutes to laugh at how Kazu looked, everyone was seated for the Rookie Digimon to continue.

"Alright listen good cause I only wanna say this once. The others right now are safe and in a place called Demeter city…" Before he could continue Kazu's head shot up.

"Uh.. yes?" Impmon was a bit confused at the interruption.

"Yeah what is a Demeter and how do you make a city out of it?" Everyone slouched slightly some giving a slight groan.

"I don't know but what is important is that everyone else is there waiting." At this Henry leaned forward slightly hands out in front of him and fingers clasped.

"Might I ask why they chose to wait there then?" At this Impmon sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"The long and short of it was that the city needed help and the others choose to stay there knowing I could find the portal and bring you guys back on my own." Once again he was met with confused looks.

"Look you'd find it is easier if I just show you." With that Impmon grits his teeth and his entire body starts to glow.

"IMPMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO BEELZEMON!"

Sitting there now was a tall imposing demonic figure with a black leather jacket, clawed hands, spikes toed boots, a long black tail, and three green eyes. The digivolution had made the rest jump slightly back but they calmed down rather quick. Beelzemon flexed one of his hands.

"Yeah for some reason I can still hit mega on my own. Can't use the blast mode without my tamers it seems though. Still it was decided one powerful mega traveling alone could be more efficient than having to guard the rest in case something big came along during that time. That and the portal I used will kind of sort of disappear in a day so I couldn't really go get them." The gathered humans all nodded in agreement choosing to at the least accept this. That is until the last part hit them causing everyone's eyes to shoot open wide in shock. Though further questions were briefly paused by the sudden screeching sound as a black van came to a stop right next to their position and the door being kicked open to reveal none other than Yamaki.

"Ok explanation now." So once again Beelzemon went over what happened for Yamaki. When he finished the head of Hypnos leaned against the van arms crossed, and deep in thought. Eventually he pulled off his black sunglasses and looked at the group.

"I'm guessing none of you will wait long enough for Hypnos to find its own way in?" The Tamers quickly looked at eachother.

"Yes." Yamaki just sighed.

"I'm also going to assume even if we tried you are going to do this anyways?" Once again the Tamers looked around their group.

"Definitely."

"Without a doubt."

"Of course."

"Yep."

"Most likely."

"We're mostly teenagers you think we'd do anything less?"

With that it seemed the young group had come to a unanimous decision and Yamaki stood up straighter from his leaning position.

"Well if we can't stop you at least take this night to say goodbye to inform your families about this. Meet up here at 8:00 a.m. sharp we'll try to scrounge up some equipment for you to use." All the Tamers nodded and with that Yamaki got back in the van going to see what Hypnos had made beforehand in case this day came.

Once Yamaki was gone all the Tamers got up and looked at each other. Takato was the first to speak.

"Well I guess we should all head home and let our folks know then." He turned to look at Beelzemon.

"So you going to see your partners before we leave?" The mega level just shrugged.

"I might. As long as they haven't moved again I should be able to find them. See you all in the morning." With that he devolved to Impmon and bounded off in the directions of where is tamers lived. The others also took that time to say their goodbyes and they all split off to go to their perspective homes all united in a single idea. That tomorrow couldn't come any sooner.

* * *

Impmon leapt across the city keeping out of sight until he could find the place his Tamer's used to, and hopefully still, lived. By the time he arrived it was already late at night but that didn't bother him too much. Landing in a nearby tree he looked at the house seeing if the inhabitants were any different than before. So far things seemed the same so the rookie Digimon got closer looking to were his Tamer's old bedroom was. Looking in the window he was able to confirm it seeing the purple D-arc sitting on a nearby desk and the walls covered with drawings. Specifically drawings of Impmon and some of his mega form. He noticed the window was unlocked and slipped inside looking left and right to see signs of his partners themselves. He did spying a bed and in it a sleeping form. Though older now from the passage of four years Impmon could tell that form was Ai, Mako most likely having gotten his own sleeping quarters at this point, the Digimon considered waking his partners but decided against it. Taking one of the pictures off the wall he turned it over and finding a pen began to write, out of slight embarrassment over certain events last time he was in the human world Impmon took the time to find a way to learn how to read and write back in the Digital World, a short note. It said…

_Ai and Mako. I know you probably want to see me in person but I still got some work to do before I can be back. So be good and I'll see you soon. – Impmon_

Satisfied he set the note down and left out the window finding a place to sleep for the night.

* * *

Remember to give feedback if you like and stay tuned next time on Digimon Digital Monsters our heroes confront their families with the fact they are leaving again.


	5. Home Life

In Case of Crisis Reset Reality: Home Life

He paced outside the back door for what felt like hours. In reality it was most likely just five minutes but in situations like this to the mind every second could be ten minutes in how it perceived things. It wasn't that Takato didn't want to tell his parents he was going to the Digital World again. No he was sure they would understand why he had to leave and that he would be back safe in no time. It was something they prepared for ever since the Digimon first went back. One of those realities that they acknowledged if kept in the back of their minds so they didn't make themselves paranoid wrecks by overthinking it.

Perhaps it was just something that came with him being a teenager now. This illogical ideology that you don't talk to your parents about personal things or that you lock them out. Well Takato always thought he had a good relationship with his parents so it couldn't be that. Eventually when he saw the lights turn own in the bakery kitchen from outside he decided it was most likely just one of those strange though processes people had from time to time and opened the door walking into the kitchen.

What he saw was a normal sight for the Matsuda household. His parents both hard at work preparing another batch of bread and baked goods to sell the next day. A production that as the past few years had gone by required more time than before. What with some people putting two and two together and realizing were Takato lived they'd come from far and wide to eat at the bakery that "produced" a tamer. Though after the first couple of years with no Guilmdon the business died down a bit but still maintained an increased customer base in comparison to before the Digimon incidents.

_ Now that I think of it with Guilmon coming back I should probably warn mom and dad they'll need to start increasing bread production again_.

So Takato step forward prepared to ease in the news he was leaving again but noticed something. Mostly that his mom's eyes seemed most and puffy as if she had been crying.

"Mom? Dad?" Both looked up hearing Takato and gave faint smiles.

"So you are going back?" Takato was taken aback by this but eventually realized that it is likely Yamaki contacted all the parents the minute he left. No need for a repeat of what had happened the first time they went to the Digital World. He nodded at the question and looked at the counter in which they were preparing some dough realizing it was food for the trip like last time. With that Takato slipped off his hoodie and went to grab an apron. Putting it on he went next to his father grabbed some dough and began to work it. For that time the family worked not needing to express in words what they needed to say.

* * *

No one could tell Rika she ever pouted. If they did the end result would most likely leave them wishing they'd never uttered a single word in their life. Still if one looked at the current situation she was in pout would be the only way to describe it. Not brought about by some argument or disapproval from her family about going to the Digital World. No in fact both her mother and grandmother supported the decision and seemed more than happy to have Renamon back as part of the family. Instead the pouting was brought on by a… stipulation her mother had placed for her leaving.

"Lift your arms and hold them out sideways more I need to get a good measurement." That was of course the current hell, never a more subjective use for the term, she was going through. Apparently her mother had got the idea of having one of her designer friends making Rika some sort of "custom outfit" to wear. Not something she could actually have done in a day of course but the young woman had at least promised to wear it when she returned home. So the young teen stood still and let all types measurements be taken from everything to foot size and individual finger length. For her she honestly believed her mom deserved this for having to see her daughter leave again.

* * *

Henry sat across from his father in the living room. Both weren't so much speaking and instead they looked at one another both unsure what else to say. The announcement had been made that both he, and Suzie despite protests from both Henry and the rest of the Wong family, would be leaving for the Digital World in the morning. That had been three hours ago. Suzie had went off to her room to get ready while their mother, Mayumi, had gone off to call the eldest Wong children, both now living on their own, and let them know what was happening. This left Henry and Janyu in the situation they were in now.

The Digital World was the great specter that hanged over the father and son for years now. Really they had tried to patch things up more than once but unfortunately life had yet to let things come out in a made for television format of character growth followed by the credits. Henry of course was a smart young man. He knew on a logical level that what had happened was necessary. That at the time maybe it was required for his father to lie about what would happen to the Digimon; worried that the children perhaps would hold onto the fantasy of a happy ending and worthlessly throw their lives away try to just punch the D-Reaper to death instead. Despite all that Henry's emotions led him to become distant from his father. Well distant would be the nice way of defining their current relationship. For the first year it could be closer said that Henry had outright disowned the man.

Still on the intellectual level Henry believed he may have forgiven his father and now perhaps if he could bring Terriermon home he could do so emotionally as well and let things heal.

At the same time Janyu's thoughts leaned in a similar direction. He remembered how back then ,the day the Digimon left, he said things would get better with time. Of course despite the children now being able to go back and retrieve their partners things might but of course this scenario isn't what he meant at the time. Back then it had been a mostly hollow statement from a man trying to get his own son to understand his actions. He had already used the safety of his family to justify the consequences to himself. In fact a wish to protect those you love can be said to make men choose options they would otherwise not even fathom. They were his children damn it, his! In his mind he saw the sacrifice has the most necessary thing in the world and truly justified if to protect them. Yet that was easily shattered by simply a few words and a shake of the head from his youngest son.

Still from that day he had tried to be there for his youngest son. Repair the bond that had been broken that day. Not an easy task when he already had to deal with the consoling of his youngest child, tension with his wife over how their children had ended up battling monsters in war torn streets, and then his two eldest now having grown into adulthood and leaving him.

Some say that in conflict a man can find himself or find himself lacking. Janyu truly didn't know which he applied to yet.

Quickly giving a slight squeeze to his knees Janyu stood up and headed toward the door leading out of the apartment. Henry looked up wonder just what his father was thinking. The older man answered this unspoken question with the shadow of a smile as he turned the door knob.

"If I can't stop you from going I can at least go out and make sure you are prepared." With that he opened the door and left leaving a slightly confused Henry. The younger man sat there for a moment before smiling and letting out a sigh.

_Thanks dad._

* * *

Yamaki was never a man to keep perfectly still when he was thinking about something. He'd always have some form of twitch or movement keeping his body busy while his mind raced. This time it wasn't much different with him flicking his lighter as always, though he did add to it now also pacing back and forth in front of the various monitors in the Hypnos nerve center. Honestly most of his thoughts right now were scattered. Currently he was waiting on being allowed entrance to the "Dragon' Den" as some Hypnos staff called it. In reality it was the name for the workshop of Goro "Shibumi" Mizuno not that what could be considered the most eccentric member of the Monster Makers minded the nickname.

The thing was that even before Impmon's reappearance earlier that day Shibumi had been working on things for when, not if, they'd make contact with the Digital World again. Unfortunately for Yamaki with Shibumi being the "in house" Monster Maker for Hypnos, many of the others having their own lives to attend to but being counted on for "consulting maters, it meant dealing with the man's strange nature. The theory's why for how he acted were numerous among the staff. From simply growing up possibly with few friends, some mental condition, or even experimentation with narcotics but what was chosen as the most popular theory was that having his "mind" projected into the Digital World simply fired his brain. Which honestly when you learn a man in a coma somehow made himself a "spirit" in another dimension what else are you going to think but that it knocked a few screws loose.

Either way he was still the best they had for dealing with the digital world scientifically and with that Yamaki had to put up with him. Still his patience was running thin on when Shibumi would actually show him the final results for what he was making. Besides Janyu showing up to aid his friend earlier in the night Yamaki had seen no sign of things finally being ready. In fact taking out his cell phone and checking the time he could see it was already 2:00 am. Most of the staff had been allowed home to get some sleep while others, meaning Tally, stayed behind only to get into a cycle of downing coffee every ten minutes, staying awake for twenty, and then passing out for fifteen more.

Eventually at around 2:34 am the door opened and Shibumi poked his head out catching Yamaki's attention. The blond man quickly hurried over.

"Well is everything ready?" Shibumi just gave a slight yawn and nodded letting Yamaki enter the room. The room itself could be considered a masters course in clutter. The entire wall to Yamaki's right as he entered was dominated by a number of computers and various attachments or accessories all with so maany crisscrossing cords to give fire inspectors brief heart attacks. Straight ahead of him was book cases, boxes, and various other storage containers filled with various books, reports, and one stuffed case full of trading cards. Then to the left the wall itself was covered with various posters for movies and shows Yamaki never heard of hanging above a coffee pot resting on a table splotched in stains from various bad pours or spills. The pot itself was just brewing another batch but made squeals like it was about to explode and drag the entire city with it due to over use. A garbage can filled with what looked like just filters and Janyu sitting in a chair while downing a mug and looking like he had drunk fifty more beforehand gave credit to this theory. Still none of was what Yamaki paid attention to has he walked in. Instead that was a long table centered in the middle with various lumps being covered up by a large tarp. Shibumi walked over to it and gripped on edge. Then with the flair of a circus ringmaster he said.

"May I present to you the latest innovations in Digital Dimension Reconnaissance!" With that he quickly pulled the tarp off revealing a variety of gadgets and devices all newly constructed and almost shining in the glare of computer monitors. Yamaki just looked them over and gave a faint smile.

_Digital World here they come._

* * *

Hey their sorry for the long wait between chapters had to do the fun process of getting into University and then moving out so I lost track of my writing. Hopefully this chapter is long enough and a good enough read to make up for that. With this I hope to at least get chapters out faster from now on but that will depend entirely on what kind of work load University gives me. So hope you enjoyed and if you have questions just drop them in a review I'll happily answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.


	6. Knights

In Case of Crisis Reset Reality: Knights

There are some places that even in the Digital World are considered ancient and lost. Well to more correct way to say it depended on ones perceptions of time. To the average human the Digital World might be only a little older to even younger than they were. Yet to the Digimon before the barriers between worlds became weak and the name of the reaper once again was spoken more time had passed than anyone could remember. Though if in these times there was anything that could be considered a golden age they did not know of it nor did they care enough about history to look for it. For them it was easier to continue their life of savagery. The vast deserts ruled by those that killed for data constantly believing it to be the only way to live their lives. Yet now after over half their world had been deleted did they start to come together again. Civilizations formed but not just on the scale of small villages or some of the stronger Digimon settling down once there was no more challenge to be found. Instead great cities rose out of the sands, missionaries wandered the broken lands spreading ideas of faith, and some began to think beyond the next battle and for the future of their kind.

So it was that during this time of reconstruction the Royal Knights returned to the world. Representing some of the strongest Digimon to ever exist the Knights now acted as peacekeepers and shepherds. All dedicated to guiding the Digital World into an everlasting peace. As such the decided to base themselves in one of the ancient and lost places of their world; It was known as the Citadel of the Lance and for the Knights it was now home.

If one were to go towards it they would find themselves in a field of grass that stretched out for miles. The grass itself always moves in a never ending peaceful breeze and whether day or night the air remain temperate. Only one dirt path existed in this field stretching from its beginning all the way to the Citadel. With enough perseverance a fast moving traveler could make it from the beginning to the Citadel in two days Earth time.

Still that paled in comparison to the Citadel itself or what lied beyond it. First there were great walls surrounding Citadel that were crafted from ebony stone. This circle of ramparts all rose higher than even a Sovereign to defend this place from all attackers. The walls looked old and worn as if they had taken a thousand blows but yet had the confidence to take a thousand more after that. In front facing the great plain a single entrance stood, a great gate that one could fit an entire castle through the doors carved to depict the being known as Yggdrasil casting down seven demons to outside the Digital world itself. Passing these gates led to a great garden; Well to be more accurate the remains of a garden. For the garden now looked like more a jungle. Beautiful still but for the Citadel now being in use it would not due. Yet still a there was a walkway that remained cleared. With stone of ebony for its first half this walkway went down the path. In its center, when one was between the gates and the Citadel itself, there was the remains of a great fountain made from strange blue stone and housing a statue of AncientMermaimon rising out of the center, but for now no waters flowed forth from it. After that the walkway became made of pure white stone and lead to the true building and where the Citadel got its name. A great white tower that rose from the ground to pierce the heavens lined with evenly spaced balconies facing in the four cardinal directions.

Then there was what stood even higher behind the Citadel. It was called the Exa Shield and it was made from an ebony stone that shined in the sun unlike the worn walls of the Citadel. It stretched high and far in ways that some said could only be accomplished by warping the very laws of space itself. No one knew of its true purpose there but one legend was popular amongst those who heard of it. That legend was behind the Exa Shield stood Yggdrasil's promise land. The part of the Digital World that the great being had taken those most loyal to him when he left the greater world believing it to have grown too wild and sinful. Still that was just legend and to the Knights, even those that were devoted to their belief in Yggdrasil's will, did not know it is true purpose besides making it so they could not be attacked from behind if they ever came under siege.

Speaking of those brave warriors currently one stood at the highest balcony of the white tower looking over all that lied beyond it. Standing tall as some buildings white armor etched with purple lines near the chest, a white helmet with three horns, and most distinctly of this knight where is arms. The right calm blue with the shoulder sporting three spikes and past the elbow instead of a hand there was the head of a large metal wolf. The left a shining orange with a crested shield for the shoulder and like its counterpart leading off into the form of a metal dragon head. This was Omnimon the unofficial leader of the Royal Knights. Unofficial in that he never declared himself above his comrades despite the fact they all would follow almost any order he gave.

Right now he stood gazing outwards in thought sometimes looking at the heads on his arms as if they would have an answer. Yet they would provide none no matter how much he might have wished it.

_Foolish I suppose, my voice has not been two for so long now._

With that he went back to his watch silently. That is until, with the sound of a sonic boom that could split the sky a blue figure surged towards him. The figure was a dragon man knight in armor of light blue and silver, his helmet with backwards facing horns, his gauntlets having two silver attachments wrapped around them, a large golden V adorned on his chest, and two large dragon wings that were blue on the outside with a pink interior trailed behind him like a cape. This was Ulforceveedramon the fastest of the Royal Knights. At his arrival Omnimon looked up seemingly puzzled by his appearance.

"Ulforce? I thought you were checking on the status of the new villages to the west with Magnamon? It hasn't even been five days since you departed what could have happened?"

The blue knight took a second to respond.

"Let's just say that things are taking a turn for the unexpected."

-Three days ago-

Trekking through a vast desert were two figures. They walked forward one larger than the other and both sticking out greatly to the arid brown land around them and currently this trip was taking them through a giant gorge with great stone walls rising up from either side. It existed as a large winding scar in the land. Yet when one looked at the landscape they could tell something was off. Primarily due to that near the bottom of the walls and the ground itself parts of the world seemed to lack texture. Instead of looking like proper stone or earth it simply appeared to be green wireframe in the shape of what it was supposed to be. Despite this the two continued walking. The first was Ulforceveedramon his motions seeming constantly fidgety like he felt wound up. He turned to the figure next to him, a smaller dragon man in gold armor. Specifically the armor consisted of segments such as a face covering helmet, arm guards, boot that went up to his knees resembling clawed feet, a chest cover, large protruding shoulder guards, and three armor flaps at his waist on the sides and front. His skin that was exposed was blue except for a white stomach with a blue tail jutting out. He appeared much calmer as he walked intelligent eyes scanning the surroundings.

"Brother why is it that we have to walk? We could get everywhere so much faster if we just flew."

The figure in gold armor also known as Magnamon and elder brother to Ulforceveedramon spoke in a calm matter of fact tone.

"You know very well that it is code that we need to keep ourselves as ready as possible for any danger and bursting through the skies everywhere just wastes energy. On top of making us obvious targets for any ranged attackers."

Ulforce rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I know that, it's just this place gives me the creeps. Why would anyone want live in this place anyways? I mean personally most mon avoid scars from the Chaos like a plague yet these people choose to live in it."

Magnamon just nodded holding his chin in his right hand while his left propped up his elbow.

"That is exactly it. Why would anyone decided to live not only in a scar but so far away from other pockets of civilization. Now some like the hamlet Final Rest near the Void Pass makes sense with it setting itself up as the economic middleman between Demeter and the rest of the Digital World but out here it makes no sense."

He then claps his hands together and rubs them.

"Well at least until we interview its inhabitants of course."

If he could Ulforce would have raised an eyebrow.

"Interview? Brother you can hardly talk to anyone besides me and the new guy."

Magnamon huffs slightly.

"Now see here… well technically you will be doing the interviewing but it will be with a series of questions I have devised for the occasion."

In all honesty things would have continued like this for a while if a voice hadn't called out to the two.

"Intruders to the hive stop where you are!" Suddenly bursting out of the ground was at least five large grey colored beetles surrounding a black and humanoid sixth. The grey ones stood well above the knights with red markers covering their face and bodies, sharp pincers protruding in front of their gaping maws, and brown hair from the backs of their heads. The sixth stood tall one single red eye staring ahead, arms ending in three claws each, four orange lined wings protruding from its back, and what looked like the mandibles of its comrades protruding around from the back of its neck. The five were Okuwagamon and the sixth introduced itself.

"I am Grandiskuwagamon and by the order of my lord I aid to spread his hive far and wide so it may unite all land." Ulforce and Magnamon step back tense readying to move at any moment. The humanoid insect continued to speak.

"My lord has need of the secrets held in this village. He knew ones like you would come and sends you this offer. Take knee now and accept his rule or fall by his sword!" At this Ulforce stepped forward pointing towards Grandiskuwagamon.

"The Royal Knights due not give knee to any would be lords. In fact it is you can take your offer and…."

"Gran Killer!" Not giving time of Ulforce to finish the insects surge forward Grandiskuwagamon at the head his left claw thrust forward in a stabbing motion glowing with white energy. The knights react Ulforce surging forward and past the humanoid leader his right fist colliding with the center of the first Okuwagamon's head. Then he quickly flies up just to angle himself down planting his left foot on top of the second's head. After that he spins on his heel kick the third that tried to charge from the side into one of the stone walls. Flipping off the second he avoids the fourth rushing forward grabbing one of its legs as it passes and smashing it into the floor. Finally he ducks under an attempted scissor attacker form the fifths mandibles quickly punching it five times in the stomach it falling back. Ulforce dusts off his shoulder waiting for the five to burst into data particles but instead they all stir and started to get back up.

"Well this is new. Still I'll just have to knock you all down again!" Meanwhile when Grandiskuwagamon had been charging forward Magnamon planted his feet bring up his right arm. Suddenly his armguard glowed gold and when Grandiskuwagamon's claw met it he stopped unable to pierce the armor. Both moved back the insect man clicking his pincers.

"Impressive knight very few armor survives the Gran Killer." Magnamon just shakes out his arm slightly and tilts his head.

"And very few have made me feel what I'm blocking. Tell me is such power natural for your subspecies?" Grandiskuwagamon surges forward again going for an upwards slash with his right claw. Magnamon dodges to the having to bring up both arms to block as the insect man spins slightly trying for a backhand with his other claw. The block his successful and both once again bounce back.

"My lord grants power to the faithful knight. Power greater than yours." Magnamon just tilts his head again.

"My my we'll just have to test that then. Magna Barrage!" A series of golden shots fly from the Knight's shoulder guards Grandiskuwagamon taking to the air as they miss impact the ground. Still Magnamon quickly leaps to the air himself taking in a brief second of open guard his opponent had when dodging to deliver a solid punch to his gut sending Grandiskuwagamon tumbling back through the air slightly. He quickly recovers wings buzzing has he clicks his pincers again.

"So the knight does knows how to attack. This will be an even more honorable victory in my glorious lords name." They both surge forward again trading attempted blows and blocks neither really causing damage. Once again they bounce back from a clash but Grandiskuwagamon doesn't go back in again instead moving back and spreading his arms wide. Magnamon at first is confused but then he hears it. The buzzing, a buzzing so loud as to echo over the land and from behind the insect man on the horizon there seemed to be a dark cloud moving closer. Ulforce noticed as well having once again knocked the Okuwagamon down, seemingly for more than a few seconds this time, and flies up to hover next to his brother.

Magnamon eyes wide turns and grabs his brother's shoulders.

"I need you to go and warn the others. You are faster than me I'll hold them off." Ulforce just seems dumfounded and shakes his head.

"No we should stand together maybe we can…" Magnamon just grips tighter.

"I am your older brother and you will listen to me. Go and warn the others NOW!" Ulforce is taken aback and nods letting his brother release his grip before speeding off in the other direction. Magnamon turns towards Grandiskuwagamon, centers himself, and closes his eyes. The insect man clicks his pincers as if in mocking laughter.

"So wish for your kin to not see you throw your life away trying to stand against our hives glorious purpose."

"No.." Magnamon opens his eyes wide his entire body glowing with golden light.

"The only ones throwing their lives away here is you!"


	7. Through the Portal

Through the Portal

It was 7:50 am and already all the children had gathered in front of Guilmon's old hut. Takato, Rika, Henry, and Suzie all dressed essentially the same as when they last meant. Beelzemon could be seen sitting on top of the hut legs crossed. Really the only people left to show up were Kazu and Kenta. Though to speak of the devil the minute Takato thought about that the two could be heard shouting from the bottom of the steps.

"Hey guys sorry we are late to the party!" As all present heads turned to the two it could be said eyebrows were raised. For some reason the two young men had seen fit to place over a properly fitting version of their regular attire seemed what almost to be potato sacks with cut into cloaks. On top of that Kazu was wearing a hokey mask he got from somewhere which he then proceeded to somehow fit his visor over. Kenta on the other hand looked to have at least two bandanas wrapped around the lower part of his face. To top it off the two of them had walked up carrying two large sticks tapping the bottom ends down with each step though in no way really aiding in how they walked. Upon reaching the top of the steps and their friends Kazu dropped his stick and struck and placed his balled hands to his hips trying to push up his chest somewhat.

"So how do we look? Totally ready to take on the desert right?" Henry and Rika just pinched the bridge of their noses while Beelzemon groaned slightly and rolled all 3 of his eyes. Suzie was currently trying to keep a series of giggles in while Takato just walked up with a half hearted smile and placed a hand on his friends shoulders.

"Ye…yeah it looks fine guys." Rika looked about ready to snap at the two stranger members of their little group if not for them all hearing somewhat heavier footsteps coming up the stairs. They all turned to look and saw Janyu coming up carrying what seemed to be a large chest. Henry walked up to meet his father and looked down at the chest.

"So I assume this is what you left to do last night Dad?" The elder just nodded and undid the latches opening up the container.

"Indeed may I present you what Shibumi says are devices of the D.D.R system which is short for Digital Dimension Reconnaissance." Inside seemed to be six somewhat sleek looking palm computers, each in a different color, along with six purple cards. Above that though was the most interesting. It looked like a somewhat boxy sci-fi pistol but the barrel somewhat taking the appearance of a Mega Kabutarimon's horn and being in the same color scheme. Janyu handed one of the palm computers and a card to each of the gathered Tamers. The colors actually matching the color of their D-Arcs.

"These should hopefully do better than the PDA you were given the first time around. Each should be able to communicate with us back here and with eatchother. As well they are able to track one another in case the worst happens and you get separated. The cards are meant for when you find the Digimon again. They are supposed to be an upgrade to your D-Arc's digital analyzer allowing you to use your partners vision to gather more data than before and even send it back to a computer at Hypnos." The gathered Tamers looked at the cards with various level of interest. Kazu though was quick to speak up.

"Hey what about that cool gun that for us too?" He reached out to take it but was quickly stopped by the older Monster Maker. He pulled it out and after a moment of scrutiny gave it to Henry along with a holster to attach to his belt.

"Yes Shibumi called it the "Super Shocker" apparently the idea is that is briefly destabilizes the data composition of a Digimon. Though honestly he only made it the equivalent of a stun gun on a human so please only use it if you absolutely have to." Henry nodded and made sure to secure it to his person.

"We understand why you must do this but please just make sure you come back safe." At that Beelzemon hoped down and thumped his right fist to his chest.

"Ey don't worry they'll be perfectly safe with me." The older man turned to leave going back down the steps as the Tamers all said goodbye. Henry and Suzie giving words of encouragement to their father that they'd be fine. Then with that they all stepped into the old hut.

Looking inside they could all see the glow of the gate to the Digital World before them and everyone quickly steeled themselves. They knew that if they hesitated they might not go through with it and as such before they could even think all rushed through. Only to unceremoniously land in a pile on a grassy plateau. The teens slowly disengaged themselves many gripping their head feeling as if it had been stepped on by a Mammothmon. Beelzemon meanwhile and had already gotten up and was scanning the horizon from the edge of the plateau. They all made a move to until a slight 'ahem' sounded behind them. They turned to see not only the large archway they came through and a Biyomon who had made the sound. It looked at them all and spoke.

"The portal should be ready for you all when you return. Also please inform your … 'companion' to be more careful when using high energy fist attacks." Before any of them could question it the small bird Digimon quickly took back to the air. With a shrug and some feeling relieved that they had a way back now instead of the more risky method they took the first time they all made their way over to Beelzemon. Eventually they all made their way over to him try to see what the Mega level himself was seeing. Kenta already having somewhat poor vision instead decided to just ask.

"Hey Beelzemon whatcha looking for?" Beelzemon just smirks and points to what looks like just a group of shapes on the horizon to the gathered Tamers.

"That. Come on let's get over there." With that he turned around and walked over to a long series of stairs extending to the desert below. Beelzemon led with the others having to go down in somewhat single file as to fit. Eventually they made their way to the bottom of the steps and moving towards the thing Beelzemon had seen. As they got closer they noticed it was in fact a caravan of some sort. Large white wagons and what seemed small buildings on wheels dotted around the area. The large golden hides of Rhinomon slept near them and various other holy Digimon of Rookie and Champion level milled about. Most noticeable was a large statue at the middle of all the activity. It seemed to depict a robed woman made of crystal holding two swords crossed in front of what appeared to be a human with long hair and a beard hands cupping a DigiGnome. As the group approached they noticed an Angewomon fly down to land in front of them. She scanned her eyes over them before stopping at Beelzemon and smiling.

"Greetings again Beelzemon what may the Daughters of Yggdrasil do for you and your friends this fine day?"

* * *

Elsewhere the powerful insect Digimon known as Grandiskuwagamon strode forward through a set of large stone doors. He entered what seemed to be a darkened throne room and quickly went to one knee bowing before an armored figure hidden in shadows sitting on his throne hand seeming to griping the armrests. The insectoid Mega looked like he had seen better days with what appeared to be cracks covering his exo skeleton and the slight wince of pain he attempted to hide when his knee met the floor.

"My glorious lord I bring you wonderful news we have captured one of the Knig…" Before he could finish the one he called his lord spoke in a voice who's authority crushed the attempted report under foot.

"104"

The single red eye of Grandiskuwagamon dimmed and brightened as if blinking.

"What?!" A crack could his lords fist had tightened seeming to damage the armrest of his throne. As he spoke again flames seemed to come alive sprouting up in various parts of the room. The head making the kneeling Digimon nervous.

"The 104 troops you WASTED! Good troops I had entrusted to you to simply divert attention from our operations. Which you in your _stupidity _somehow came to the conclusion to attack the Royal Knights. So now they will seek us as a threat to them. You may as well have let Magnamon kill you. In fact for the lives you wasted I may just decide to end you myself!" The flames grew larger and hotter. All the while Grandiskuwagamon tried to rack the little mind he had over how his lord could have known how badly he had failed. Then he spotted it now visible due to the light of the flames. Leaning against a far wall and smirking was a humanoid figure with a black wing. Yellow eyes peering out of a red beaked mask and a katana resting at his hip. Ravemon. Still while he took the time to notice this detail he also did not notice the flames halting their growth until the voice spoke to him again.

"Still…" His lord looked over at Ravemon as he spoke.

".. due to the value my Master of Espionage told me our new prisoner holds and some other news you may still be of use." Grandiskuwagamon gulped.

"Whatever you may wish my glorious lord" His master simply gave him a cold stair.

"Soon one of Ravemon's men will be sending out a single that you will be provided to the ability to track. You will go to its location and destroy all those you find there not once uttering the name of who you serve. Do this and you may begin to find atonement for the lives you have wasted." The insect Mega bowed even lower.

"Of course my lord your will is law and I shall follow." Sensing that his presence was no longer required he quickly rose and left the room shivering as he walked out. Once the doors closed again Ravemon finally detached myself from the wall and spoke for the first time his voice quiet but clear.

"Do you truly believe that fool could defeat such an adversary?" The armored figure simply leaned back against his throne.

"It is unlikely but it is past time we've tested just how powerful he could be."

* * *

Yet who are the Daughters of Yggdrasil and how do they know Beelzemon? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters. Remember if you have questions be sure to leave them in a review and I'll do my best to answer them in the authors notes of the next chapter.


	8. Friend and Foe

Friend and Foe

Biyomon stood at the edge watching with his keen eyes as Beelzemon and the humans came in contact with the Daughters of Yggdrasil. In his mind the fact that a group such as the daughters would interact with the demon man didn't make the greatest sense in his mind. He continued to watch them interact before he felt a a chill run up his back.

"So he brought the humans already?" Biyomon turned and saw the dark figure of Ravemon standing near the portal arms crossed over his chest. The smaller bird digimon just gave a soft hum and continued looking to the horizon.

"I told him he only had a day to come back from the other side just as you ordered if I remember." The larger bird man just gave a soft chuckle as he stepped forward to join Biyomon in his vigil.

"Why sound so disappointed by that old friend you know it was necessary. In fact might I ask why you found it wise to try and destroy him?" Biyomon just turned one eye towards Ravemon and glared.

"If everything you've said is true about him why should he be allowed to live in the first place?!" Biyomon had taken to hover above ground as he said this so he could look the mega level in the eye. Ravemon just gave a slight smirk as if he was about to let the Rookie in on a joke.

"For he can still be of use to my master of course Biyomon. Why simply destroy such a powerful being when we can instead direct that power towards our greater good?" Biyomon just shook his head.

"I have my doubts but I've seen the before how your master could see outcomes we could not even begin to think of. Very well I will trust this decision for now."

"Good when the time is right we will be in need of this portal." Ravemon turned around and dropped his right arm to his side while placing his left knuckles to his right shoulder.

"For the coming peace." With that he took to the air at such of speed he was out of sight in less than a second. Biyomon just sighed after that and mirrored the motion.

"For the coming peace."

* * *

Two years ago.

Beelzemon wandered the wastes his feet kick up dust as he wandered through the desert. Eyeing the horizon he looked for a reprieve from the environment he was in. He spotted it when he saw in the distance large palm trees with strange fruits hanging from them. Almost seeming to smell the tang of water he gave a slight grin and move towards the oasis. Though as he moved at some point it felt he'd passed an unseen barrier so that the sand beneath his feet was no longer the coarse sands of the digital desert but of the sand at a beach. Looking around at the trees and the water in front of him Beelzemon realized that this was less an oasis and seemingly a completely different piece of landscape crudely fit into a gap that must have existed in the great desert.

Still such things were becoming common now and reaching up he plucked a fruit that seemed to be a violet star and found another tree closer to the water to lean against and enjoy the snack.

"PLEASE HELP US!" Jerking his head around Beelzemon tried to find the source of the cry eventually spotting it down the beach. An Angewomon had two Salamon cowering behind her as she stood in front of another Digimon towering over them. It was a golem of gray stone large and imposing at least two feet taller than Beelzemon himself. One hand was a giant stone fist while the other seemed a stump with large shards of crystal surrounding in a crude mimicry of fingers. Strange though was that billowing behind it seemed to be a tattered dark blue jacket it wore around its neck like a cape. It beat its actual hand against its chest and bellowed.

"Come on pretty angel lets fight!" Beelzemon honestly could have just continued on his way. He had his mission and these Digimon he owed nothing. As he flew through the air from his jump both his feet collided with the stone mon's face making it skid on its feet away from the others. So honestly Beelzemon felt he should just walk away and… _wait a minute_. It was at that point that Beelzemon's mind had caught up with what his body had done and now found himself standing between the smaller Digimon and the golem ready to fight. His opponent crashed his arms together three times.

"OH YEAH! You look like a much better fight." Beelzemon just smirked pointed at the other Digimon.

"And you look like something Ebonwumon puked out." With that the stone giant gave a bellow and charged towards him raising his crystal covered arm to bring it down in a hammerblow. Beelzemon instead tensed slightly and then jumped over the other Digimon. As he went over his tail lashed out grabbing one of the sleeves of the on his foes jacket cape and pulling him onto his back and the demon landed. The golem threw his arms back and Beelzemon had to roll forward to dodge which gave the other enough time to raise back up to his feet. The two turned to face their foe. Beelzemon quickly raised his guns while the golem rose up his crystal hand.

"DOUBLE IMPACT!"

"HEAVEN DIAMOND DUST!"

The three crystals from the golem's hand shot forward as Beelzemon started firing shots at them. The crystals plowed through the first few shots but he kept firing each shot slowing them. Eventually the crystals just fell to the ground and Beelzemon's guns clicked empty. The demon holstered his and both surged forward again each with a fist raised and Beelzemon's glowing brightly with orange energy.

"STOP!" Both combatants skidded to a stop their knuckles lightly tapping together instead of the collision of power and energy that was intended. The golem quickly turned towards the source of the voice and got to a knee Beelzemon looking up and seeing a dark figure descending. It was an armored Digimon with a great red cap flowing behind it. Legs being more like spikes and its gauntlets like claws. Its shoulder armor looked like the jaws of a great beast and its chest had a round red core. It turned to the kneeling Digimon of stone.

"Banchogolemon what do you think you're doing? You shouldn't being taking a swing at everything you come across." The stone Digimon just held his head low.

"I'm sorry boss bust I haven't had a good fight in ages and it was so boring. " The dark Digimon just snapped his fingers and surrounded Banchogolemon in a dark energy easily lifting the stone giant off the ground. Beelzemon at this point just crossed his arms over his chest.

"So who the hell are you supposed to be?" The armored Digimon turned to look at him as if just really noticing who Beelzemon was.

"Ah names Plutomon ruler of the badlands how ya doing. Look sorry about my guy here he is a bit gun ho on the violence. So say we just forget and move on?" Beelzemon's three eyes all blinked at once. More due to the surprise at the casual tone Plutomon had taken. Really he expected possible a monologue or offense but the dark Digimon seemed calm all things considered. He stopped to consider the offer for a minute.

"How should I trust that?" Plutomon tilted his head as if thinking.

"I don't but would getting rockhead here to apologize help a little?" He hovered the other Digimon closer to him and tapped his knuckles on his head.

"Ok now I want you to apologize to the nice mon for being a jerk." He turned Banchogolemon towards Beelzemon so the stone giant could look him in the eye and then bow his head.

"I'm real sorry for causen ya trouble." Beelzemon blinked again.

"Well apology accepted I guess just get on out of here." At that the teeth on Plutomon's shoulders seemed to curve upwards and he started to fly away dragging Banchogolemon with him.

"No sweat. Also it was pretty impressive you taking on Banchogolemon like that so if you are ever in the Badlands look me up I'll give you a job." He then increased speed and was soon nothing but a dark speck on the horizon. Beelzemon for a moment could simply just stare somewhat processing the strange encounter. Eventually he remembered he was in that fight because other Digimon were in danger and turned back to see if they were still around.

"Hey guess everything is alright now you at all hur..urkk." He was quickly interrupted by the Angewomon colliding against him and wrapping him in a hug that felt like a chokehold.

* * *

".. And that is how we first met Beelzemon. After that he was nice enough to escort us to the next town and we would encounter eatchother on and off after that." Back in the present Angewomon had finished her story of her perception on that day's events. The Tamer's and Beelzemon had all been taken to sitting in a circle amongst the caravan to listen to the holy Digimon's story of how they knew their friend. After she'd finished Takato was the first to speak up.

"So ma'am what exactly is Yggdrasil?" The others all nodded in agreement though the level of interest varied amongst them. Angewomon gasped slightly as if surprised at the question before clasping her hands in front of her and take a breath as if preparing to give a long speech.

"Yggdrasil is the mother of all Digimon a being even higher than the sovereign themselves. She was the one who through her love brought about the first of our kind. She was also the one at great cost to herself first defeated the Chaos when it attacked a young digital world." She made a grand sweeping gesture at the statue in the center pointing in particular at the human figure in it.

"Unfortunately after that great battle she was weak and as such sought out humanity. She asked them to help rebuild her world while she slumbered to regain her great power. We believe though that too many Digimon lost sight of their mother and as such our world fell into savagery and making her ashamed of us and not will to interfere when Chaos rose again. "She rose to the air slightly as her oration came to a finish.

"So we spread her love hoping to prove to her that we Digimon have changed and that she will return to bring salvation." At that all the various Digimon around gave slight cheers to that before going about their business. The various humans were showing various levels of having paid attention. Takato was leaning forwards somewhat , Henry appeared to be writing down notes in his PDA, Suzy was trying to read what he was typing, Rika seemed neutral, and the duo of Kazu and Kenta seemed to have stopped paying attention halfway through. Angewomon clapped her hands together bringing all of their attention back to her.

"Anyways I'm sure there are many exciting things in store for us so why don't we all get ready for we are going to be moving out soon. Yet could you be dears and mind helping us?" The various Tamers and Beelzemon nod, Kenta having to elbow Kazu who was about to object, and rise to help the caravan so they could be on their way.

* * *

Ok so not much progression of the plot this time and more set up with exposition garnish. Though luck did let me use the flashback scene not only to pepper in a bit of action. Still next time we see the Tamers the caravan is going to be moving and each Tamer should be getting a scene to have. As always leave a review if you like and if you have a question send it my way and I can answer it at the end of next chapter.


	9. Have You Seen My Knight?

Have You Seen My Knight?

Omnimon strode through large white doors into a room filled with monitors over every wall. Below them sticking out at every possible place were various keyboards and control panels. The issue was though that almost every one of the screens was dead. Only one in the center was showing a brief image of static running continuously across the screen. Amongst this flying between keyboard and command panel was a figure somewhat smaller than Omnimon. Clad in what seemed to be a white officers uniform, a rapier at his side, and long blonde hair coming out of a helmet shaped like the head of a big cat.

"Duftmon I hope you have some good news for me." The knight turned briefly giving Omnimon a hard to figure out look with his green eyes and went back to his work.

"Let me guess something to make up for us already being a member short." Omnimon sighed at his bluntness.

"I'm assuming Ulforce has already been by."

"Yeah codependent brat damn near put me through one of the monitors for I couldn't magic up his location on them." Omnimon looked at the screen filled with static.

"He is simply worried about his brother there is no need to be so hard on the boy. " Duftmon just waved it off with a huff.

"Fine whatever boss. Look the news I have isn't that good. For one thing despite whatever it is you love about this place I can hardly get anything to work and I swear I saw a Megakabuterimon stalking me in that jungle you call a garden." Omnimon suppresses a chuckle his hands slightly opening with the sound. Duftmon just crosses his arms and huffs.

"I'm serious it's all huge and overgrown who knows what could be hiding in there. Still that isn't the worst of it. Whoever this person is that has been making all these land grabs. Well the word is that Vulcanusmon has taken to working for them." The taller knight turns to look his him directly in the eye and words seeming to carry an ancient weight come forth.

"_Pray to good fortune that you may meet the smith of among smiths for if your fortune his poor you may meet only his creations, for he is one to give a gun to sin, an sword to justice, and a helm to tyranny all of which may choose to strike you low. Yet meet the smith of smiths yourself and if it is in his humor he may bless your code with his creations letting even the smallest babe have the power to slay the ancients. _You tell me this Vulcanusmon has not only shown himself but for once in his entire existence taken a side._" _Duftmon stood firm trying to not shrink back under Omnimon's gaze.

"If what I have heard are true then yes. It would explain it wouldn't it? How fast this apparent lord has spread and how he somehow has Ultimate level Digimon that could get up after how hard Ulforce said he hit them. Still this could be rumor and maybe I am wrong." The white knight simply gives him a grim look before turning to leave the room.

"Pray that you are wrong my friend. Pray that you are wrong."

* * *

"Experiment number 02 of the X evolution project." Somewhere in a well-lit and surprisingly inviting looking lab a figure was speaking to himself. The lab was quite large enough that one could fit possibly three overweight Greymon inside it and the walls were lined with various instruments, computers, and other more exotic tools one wall even having a covered stretcher against it. Though of special note was that in the back left corner there was what seemed to be a large cylinder covered by curtains while in the right was what looked like a science fiction authors interpretation of a blacksmiths work station.

The figure himself was somewhat taller than the average human and most of his body was red whether in the form of armor up top or his pants. Though most striking were first that he possessed eight separate arms and that his head, a mop of purple hair with the rest of his facial features below his red eyes covered by a black facial covering, was incased in a glass bowl helmet. Currently his top two arms each typed away on holographic keyboards typing out code only visible to his eyes, his second set were clasped behind his back while after that the left seemed to be pointing a camera lens in its palm around the room while the other the right stroked the top of a blue orb held by the bottom two arms. The blue orb was somewhat transparent showing inside what seemed to be a blue X dotted with red orbs. He walked over to the stretcher by the wall and used his lower right hand to pull off its cover.

Under the sheets was a figure that was obscured mostly by bandages. They were wrapped around it head, arms, chest, pelvis, shoulders, and their feet all the way up to the knees. If one looked at the very edge of the bandages they could see skin flaked away to reveal wire frame underneath and even the uncovered blue skin showed signs of recovering burn marks. Vulcanusmon stood over the subject and raised the orb over its chest.

"Though personally would prefer the use of a healthy specimen to further prove the advantages of full X-program installation if the process is able to bring my subject back from the brink of deletion it might just be the thing to allow for an early approval to further implementation amongst the military forces." He gently lays the orb on the figures chest.

"If my calculations are correct the installation will not interfere with the ordered memory program inclusion and may prevent the subject suffering self-damage when using the upper limits of their power." The orb was absorbed into the subjects body causing its entire form to glow with a blinding light. When the light dimmed though they were still not moving they injures not covered by bandages were gone and their entire body seemed to have grown becoming more muscular and powerful looking. Vulcanusmon's hands that were not preoccupied clapped together as if giving himself applause.

"Feeling proud of ourselves are we oh smith among smiths?" The free hands dropped and he rolled his eyes turning to see Ravemon looking behind the curtains cover the glass tube in the corner.

"Well yes I do believe I should have some pride in my actual achievements. Unlike someone who feels the need to strut about before the first move is made." He watched as the bird man clenched his fist at the remark.

"I assure you that my plans will go just as they are required for the master and that I have every reason to believe that." Vulcanusmon just tsked and walked up pinching his cheek with one of his free hands like an adult would a fussy child before Ravemon slapped it away.

"Though it is precious, until you have survived as much as I have I do not believe your word alone has weight." Ravemon glared and walked to the exit speaking in an angry, perhaps trying to sound threatening, tone as he left.

"Just make sure Magnamon has been prepared as our master asked Vulcanusmon." With one of his free hands he gave the salute for the coming peace while the other free ones made rude human gestures behind his back.

_Do not worry things are getting much too interesting for me now to go against orders. Still hopefully the Berenjena might blast away some of that ego you carry._


	10. Long Road to Demeter

Long Road to Demeter: The Battle Amongst Towers

"So there we were surrounded at all sides by the D-Reaper's agents. All together they were at least 100000000 trillion strong." The caravan of the Daughters of Yggdrasil had stopped for the night after a day of travel and the various Tamers had spread out amongst the camp. They were set up in between the walls of a "canyon" or at least what seemed more like a large furrow that had been cut into the ground. Currently Kazu and Kenta were holding court over the in training and fresh Digimon that were a part of the caravan. Kazu was currently telling his version of the Tamer's adventures with Kenta pantomiming too many of the things he was saying for emphasis.

"Yet were we scared? Not a chance so we got ready and prepared to order the final attack the…" The two suddenly stopped when looking at the group Digimon it seems apparently at some point all of them had fallen asleep in a large pile. Kazu just hanged his head and Kenta came up and gave his friend a side hug.

"Hey I thought it was great. I'm sure we can get someone to listen to the whole thing someday." Kazu sighed and continued to mope.

Elsewhere Takato was currently sitting in front of the large statue of Yggdrasil a sketchbook sitting on his knees as he worked on drawing a portrait of it. He concentrated hard to get down all the details of the statue in front of him. Partially out of appreciation for it from an artist's perspective and because he prided himself on the increase in skill he has had over the past few years. He chewed on his lip slightly making sure he got things right and somewhat enjoying the blessing that in the Digital world night and day are like a switch and he didn't have to go fast in order to maintain a certain level of light in what he was observing.

"Hey gogglehead what are you doing?" His hand jerked the pencil going off to the side and creating a long line on the paper. He looked over to see Rika sitting on his left. He tried to look annoyed with her but in comparison to the rare instances of dark digivolution causing rage "angry" Takato just looked somewhat silly with his cheeks slightly puffed. Rika just rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face.

"I was trying to get my drawing right. Anyways what's up?" His annoyance quickly evaporated and turned to a conversational tone. Rika just looked away for a bit and seemed to chew her lip a bit.

"Just do you think Guilmon will be the same when you see him again? I mean it has been years and even Impmon isn't the same anymore it seems." Takato just laughed a little.

"No I totally called that he would become a wasteland wandering hero that stayed in mega form didn't you?" She punched him in the arm lightly. Things were then silent for a moment as Takato tried to come up with an answer. Partially because he wasn't always the best speaker but also that he was able to see through the question. While it was true it is entirely likely that Guilmon might be different now that he has almost three times the life experience he did when they were separated. At the same time he figured it was also a roundabout way for Rika to speak about worries about Renamon. Finally he thought he had something and leaned back a bit with a smile.

"Well even if he is different we'll still be friends. I mean we're partners aren't we? We've even literally shared a body and I doubt even a few years are going to break that kind of bond. That and just seeing him again is going to be great for me." Rika was now smiling with him and stood up.

"Well good had to make sure you weren't going to be a sad sack during this trip."

"Sure thing Rika will do. Have a good night." He smiled at her and she simply rolled her eyes and walked away giving a slightly dismissive hand motion in his direction. The young man just chuckled and went back to his drawing.

Elsewhere Beelzemon was currently leaning against one of the canyon walls his left foot on the wall, while the right was on the ground, and his tail slowly ticking back and forth in the sand. Next to him, on his left, Henry leaned against it with both feet on the ground, the so dubbed "super shocker" strapped now to his hip, and writing something into his D.D.R device while listening to something the Digimon was saying. On Henry's left Suzie was sitting against the wall half listening to what was being said and half yawning and trying to fight of sleep.

"So ya anyways currently the best idea about canyons like this is that they were made by attacks on the D-Reaper. Happened to a lot of other things during the first few battles apparently as a lot of the newly digivolved mega levels didn't know crap about how to control their attacks." Beelzemon watched out of the corner of his left eye as Henry nodded and wrote a version of what he was being told down. The right was more looking at the rest of the camp while his third eye seemed to be moving around scanning everything around him. Honestly this had been going on for a couple of hours now with the Tamer basically trying to squeeze many factoids and anecdotes out of the Digimon he could. He'd already done so with Angewomon but many of hers looped back into the two categories of how Yggdrasil tied into it or , as Kazu dubbed it when he briefly listened in, the 'Beelzemon is so cool and dreamy' one. While the other Digimon wasn't the greatest source of information either, not that he was going to blame Beelzemon for focusing more on getting back to the human world over playing scientist, but it is entirely likely that they will meet someone along the way that could have more answers. He simply shook his head and went back to his notes.

Looking over everyone else a ways off was Angewomon was speaking with two other Digimon. They both from their appearance be mistaken for human girls each wearing an outfit that has some similarity to that of a nun. One white with a rabbit like hat and another black with a cat like hat.

"Sistermon Noir, Sistermon Blanc don't you want to go try to speak to the humans yourself?" The Sistermon in white just shrugs looking somewhat down while the black chuckles and looks at her.

"Why just the humans want time with Beelzemon just for you?" Angewomon just huffed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Blanc just giggles softly and Noir waves her off.

"Nah we're fine just observing for now. Have a goodnight Lady Angewomon." She just sighs but then smiles and pats them both on the head before flying off. The sisters just stood there and went back to staring out at the group paying specific attention to the Tamers.

* * *

The next morning they got up and went back to walking the path again going through the entire day just walking amongst the desert sands. At night when they made camp again they could see where they would be on the next leg of their journey. Angewomon and Beelzemon both said it was called Tower Valley. An apt name seeing as what was before them looked like a collection of every tall thing the universe could think of and some that it probably didn't need to. From simple skyscrapers, what seemed to be a T shaped tower that looked like it was made of coral plus other parts of a seabed, giant palm trees, a redwood tree, giant telephone poles with wires hanging down like ropes, recreations of Tokyo/Effiel Towers but with the tops bent towards one another clashing like swords, and probably the weirdest thing they noticed was a giant grey statue that looked like the upper half of a woman rising from a flower. The next morning as they got closer to entering the valley Takato noticed Angewomon motioning the caravan to bunch together more.

Once amongst the all the structures he couldn't help but look up somewhat amazed by the chaos of it all. That is until he felt hands on his back pushing him forward and looking back he saw Henry pushing him. At the same time he could see the whole caravan moving quick towards what was probably the largest tree he had ever seen.

"Wait hey what's going on?!" The other boy simply looked back. Following his friends gaze Takato could see Beelzemon standing tense behind them hands twitching at his guns.

"The best I can get is that something is coming and he wants us to hide."

"Hide how is running towards a tree going to…" Just then Takato could see the first of the group get to the tree and seem to walk through the outside.

"Oh." Looking back one last time at Beelzemon he ran forward with Henry to the tree.

_Ok you bastard where are you?_ Beelzemon really wished that now of all the times wasn't when he'd get the feeling something was about to attack them. Looking around trying to keep all three eyes trained in slightly different directions he could see so many structures that a threat could hide around on inside of. Eventually he caught site of movement all three eyes looking inside the window of a skyscraper next to him and giving him just enough time to jump to the side as a large insectoid figure burst outside of it at him a three clawed gauntlet outstretched to skewer him. Not that he had time to rest as he quickly had to start dodging backwards as the figure turned and started trying to hit him with a rapid series of strikes.

"Darkness Claw!"

He saw an opening and after another dodge downwards was able to catch his opponent with an upward swipe of his own on the chest knocking them back. He quickly went and grabbed his shotguns and brought them up pointing them up at the hovering figure he could finally get a good look at his foe. It was a large black insect man Digimon with one red glowing eye and four orange lined wings. Its entire body was covered in cracks, not from Beelzemon's own attack clearly, wireframe visible in the gaps. It raised one of its three clawed arms up and pointed at him.

"I AM GRANDISKUWAGAMON AND I WILL BE YOUR EXECUTIONER DEMON!" He just rolled his eyes.

"Heh you aren't even the close to have that delusion and you aren't going to be the last so try this on for side DOUBLE IMPACT!" He pulled the triggers firing on the other Digimon who dodged by taking to the air Beelzemon having to now running back down the way to try and get a hit in and not let himself be directly below his opponent. Grandis eventually tried to divebomb him claws outstretched ignoring the shots hitting him and slightly chipping off parts of exoskeleton around the cracks at his shoulders before Beelzemon had to dodge to side again in order to not be run through. The next time he tried it instead of firing at him the demon man instead gathered energy around his hand and punched the ground kicking up a massive screen of dust from the desert floor. He quickly sped back up out of the cloud looking down trying to see his prey and ignoring the sting of the dust inside the cracks on him. Yet as it cleared he couldn't see a sign of him.

"COME OUT COWARD AND FACE FATE!" He kept turning trying to find him flying between buildings, stone slabs, and telephone poles until.

"Hey bugboy!" He turned seeing Beelzemon swinging at him from the a giant telephone pole's rope like wires and the all he saw was the bottom of Beelzemon's boots as both his feet collided with GrandisKuwagamon's face the kick sending him flying through another row of objects before colliding with a stone slab. He disengages himself ignoring the further widening cracks of his exoskeleton shrieks and rage and swipes at hit lines of energy coming from his claws and slicing through the slab. He turns again seeing the other bouncing of the side surfaces of the other structures towards him and then sends out another swipe of energy catching him and knocking him back inside of another skyscraper, one that looked like it shouldn't even be logically standing, near the top floor. Flying through the same broken window and came into a dark room once filled with a random collection of furniture pieces again unable to see his prey. He simple started swiping around cutting through everything around him hoping to get a hit. Then he heard a rumbling and looking up got to briefly see the celling crack before it all collapsed on top of him.

* * *

Takato stood with the other Tamers inside the tree. Most of the caravan Digimon were huddled together while Angewomon stood between the groups arm drawn back prepping an arrow towards the wall looking back at the groups and then wall as if trying to look outside it. Kazu lightly kicked the floor.

"This sucks we shouldn't just be sitting around here doing nothing. Why we should go out there and help him show whatever it is who's boss!" This attempt at perhaps a rallying cry was cut short by a swift smack to the back of the head from Rika.

"Sure and get killed a few seconds later after showing it who's 'boss'. It's not that I don't hate this but what do you honestly think you are going to do out there?" Kazu whipped around ready to start arguing with her but everyone had their attention drawn away when they noticed the distortion in the wall signaling someone entering the tree. Eventually someone stepped through and shocked colored the faces of the Tamers.

"But how are you…"

* * *

Beelzemon nearby laid back against the trunk of a palm tree panting heavily as he watched the buildings to five floor collapse down into a heap of rubble balanced on top of the others. He shook his left hand ignoring the pain he felt and thanking the Digital World's continued ignorance towards proper physics.

_Ok now just to make my way back to the others_. His eyes widened as he heard a shaking sound. _Oh you've got to be kidding_. The pile of rubble exploded revealing GrandisKuwagamon hovering and shaking with rage. His wings appeared tattered now and Beelzemon could see that his entire right arm appeared as just wireframe. The insectoid Digimon shrieked and charged straight for him as he readied to have to fight again.

"THUNDER KICK!"

A familiar voice called out and a yellow foot smashed into the bugs face from the side sending him careening off away from him and revealing the attacker to be Sakuyamon. She pointed her staff forward as Grandiskuwagamon stood up and charged forward again screeching.

"Begone. FOX DRIVE!" A stream of blue fire exploded out of the end of her staff enveloping the enemy Digimon his sound of rage fading as his body cracks and falls apart before bursting into data. Beelzemon stands up and smirks.

"I had him you know fox-face." She just smiles the dual voice of Rika and Renamon coming out.

"Sure you did let's just go back to the others."

As they walk back towards the place the caravan hid, Rika and Renamon having separated, they could now see that everyone is outside the Tamers and Angewomon talking to another Digimon. It was a four legged white dragon with a single horn and a red mantle with goggles. He looks up hearing them walk up and shouts excitedly.

"Miss Renamon you're back!" She nods at him and Beelzemon crosses his arms.

"So someone we should know?"

"This is Hackmon he has been helping me to look for you." Renamon looks over at Rika with a small smile.

"Though seeing that you had already found out Tamers was certainly a nice surprise." Rika just smiles back at her partner. After this there was a bit of noise with most everyone talking at once but the most important question was eventually asked.

"Wait why'd you need to find Beelzemon anyways?" She sighs and her tail swishes along the ground.

"To be blunt I need his help back in Demeter. Everyone else has been thrown in a cell."

* * *

Hello again great to be back. Sorry for such a long wait on this one real life got in the way but hopefully what should be the longest chapter in the stories history. Hopefully the next one should come out quicker and as always read and please review.


	11. Battle in the Forest City

The Forest City: A Paradox Unleashed

Some time ago.

Renamon was used to noise. Sure some would look at the tall rookie Digimon and assume her to enjoy some solitude .Which while true didn't mean she hated quiet. Possibly spending so long in Japan had just rubbed off on her. Still the noise of Demeter city was different. For one it was a circle of city made of nature. High rises and shops made from the trees, roads smooth hardened earth, fountains seeming to produce water without a source, and many of the plants growing the most delicious fruits. The more disturbing part of the location was while right outside the city was a circle of grassland stretching for miles but then despite one single trail was pure white. The white was as best could be described a pure void of nothing created by the D-Reaper that not even the merging of the Digital World's layers could repair. Little was known about it besides that one that would enter it never returned. It was great defense for the city perhaps but also a disturbing reminder of the recent past. As such the way sound interacted with the surrounds produced a much different tune. Yet it was the sounds themselves that were different as well. The strange sounds of the massive amount of different Digimon's forms of mobility impacting the earthen roads or the flapping and buzzing by those that preferred the air. In the symphony of all this Renamon stood perched by one foot atop one of the taller trees.

It had been sometime since the small band of Digimon had arrived in Demeter upon returning to the Digital World. They all had by this point adjusted to their, hopefully, temporary living space. Most had just enjoy their days somewhat lazily possible to ignore the shared feeling of loss echoing throughout the group. Guardromon had tried his best to become a part of the city's own slowly forming attempts at a police force with Marineangemon going with him. Lopmon had tried at first to find a way to contact the Sovereigns but worryingly it seems the last they had ever been seen was when they dragged that part of the D-Reaper back down. Terriermon tried to ride the wave of fame for being one of the Digimon to "defeat" the D-Reaper though she could tell it was partially to distract himself from missing Henry. Guilmon, besides brief tension from what was known as the "dig a tunnel" incident, was still Guilmon surprisingly instead of being saddened at his missing partner had the most faith out of all of them that their partners would come back. Impmon was gone; as soon as he'd somehow digivolved back to mega, followed by stubbornly not taking even a second to look into how that was possible for him, ran off to try and find a way to bring their human partners to them. Sometime afterwards Monodramon had also digivolved again but it seemed Cyberdramon now spent his time simply out in the fields brooding apparently. Though Renamon mused perhaps that was better than trying to pick fights with any Digimon that so much as looked at him. Over all things had been so far at best peaceful for the tamed Digimon living in Demeter City.

Unfortunately that peace was quickly shattered when Renamon suddenly heard the sounds of screaming and an explosion. Fading in and out she reappeared eyes widened at what she saw. Guardromon sparking crashed into one of the wood fountains in a plaza and standing over him with a murderous grin was Cyberdramon. At the same time sounds like the entire world had went to war went off around her with the entire roadway leading up to the fountain as if in an instant now looking charred and broken particles of Digimon data floating amongst the ruins. Not having much time to think though she leaped into action seeing the Ultimate level raising a claw to strike down Guardromon.

"DIAMOND STO—urk." Somehow she now found that same claw clenched around her throat Cyberdramon somehow having closed the gap between them without seeming to haven even moved. As if the version about to attack the robotic Digimon was just replaced in that same second with the one now keeping a grip on her.

"I see the fox has decided to join us." He smirks down at the still sparking Guardromon. Something was off though in his tone. The normal Cyberdramon was short most things being said in a deep growl; Yet this was different more of strange combination of refined and a child flinging insults. He turns his head back towards Renamon.

"Well I suppose it doesn't matter who I start with." He squeezes his other claw to crush her neck.

"PYRO SPHERE!"

"DOUBLE TYPHOON!"

"WARNING LASER!"

"PHOO!"

The series of attacks all crash into Cyberdramon causing him to drop his grip on Renamon while being flung back. She gets up and sees a standing Guardromon with the recently arrived Guilmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, and Marineangemon next to the robot. Renamon moves next to them and all of the other Tamer Digimon stood in front of a standing Cyberdramon. At this point all the others speak up at once.

"What has gone wrong with you Cyberdramon!"

"Yeah aren't we all supposed to be friends!?"

"You gone sick in the head you stupid battle junkie!?"

"Please can't we all just calm down and talk about this!?"

"Phoo phoo phoooo pho pho pho!?"

The dragon man just seemed to do a motion to cracking his neck and let out a bellowing laugh and begins to bring energy

"FOOLS, IDIOTS, GODDAMNED SHRIMPS! You stand at the precipice of something beyond your understanding. Events that have happened long before you were even a line of code and long after you have all been reduce to atoms! ERASURE CLAW!" Shortly before finishing his speech the other Digimon all tried to fire off their attacks again but they were engulfed by the blue wave of energy coming from Cyberdramon's hands. They were all thrown back data leaking off them as even with Marineangemon quickly throwing a heart bubble up mid blast the others were all reduced to in-training. The small Mega-level floated defiant in front of the unconscious pile of smaller Digimon. Cyberdramon just flexed one of his clawed hands.

"Honestly do you think that you of all mons stand a chance against me?"

"Phoo pho!"

"Hey now that is just hurtful."

"Phoo pho phooo pho!"

"Point taken I do suppose it doesn't matter you are going to die either way." With that he prepared to charge forward but was interrupted by a golden fist erupting from the soil and catching him right on the chin.

His body flew high into the air before catching himself floating high above the city. He looked around and saw another humanoid Digimon floating in front of him. Its head was adorned with a helm looking like flowers, with gold gauntleted fists at its sides, and its figure was obviously in a similar shape to a human female.

"Guess I ran out the clock before you decided to step in Ceresmon." She simply glared and rocketed forward again catching Cyberdramon with a left hook. This time he held firm simply letting his head move to the side. Ceresmon quickly moved back to avoid a counter swipe of his claws.

"You think you could just get away with bringing such destruction to my city Cyberdramon!" The dragon man just smirked and flexed his claws. Instead of answer he simply charged forward the two of them rocketing around the sky trading blows of fist and claw. Despite being a level above him Cyberdramon was holding his own considerably in the fight. Eventually he over stretched on a palm thrust and Ceresmon caught him in the gut sending him rocketing into a tree.

"Let you own life repair the damage you have caused. FAMIS!" Suddenly all the branches of the tree seemed to come alive and wrap around him. The began to glow and data seemed to stream out of Cyberdramon into them. Ceresmon floated down in front of him and crossed her arms.

"So villain any last words before you perish." Cyberdramon through his head back and gave an long laugh.

"Only that I'm disappointed that my strength hasn't returned to the level I thought. Though don't worry this is not close to my time. CHRONO PARADOX!" A beam suddenly collided into her briefly blinding her vision and when it died down she saw Cyberdramon nowhere to be found the tree not even looking like he had ever crashed into it.

"So just because Cyberdramon decided be an ass why is everyone else in a cell?" It was at night sometime after the fight with Grandiskuwagamon and Rika and Renamon were both sitting together a little ways from the camp. Some time earlier Renamon had told the entire group the story from what she remembered about it and Ceresmon had divulged later, what of the Mega Digimon said was the real account could be debated, and now was taking time to speak with her partner.

"As I said before she seemed to believe that because he came to the city with us we were partially responsible for what happened. It is I will admit a somewhat vindictive of a way to react." Rika just nodded and grumbled. She picked up a small rock from the ground and threw it into the distance.

"She could have at least told you what the hell you needed to get Beelzemon for so everyone else could be released." The fox just sighed and looked skyward.

"It is not ideal in any sense but I had very little options outside of that anyways. I am happy though that he had managed to bring all of you here." Rika held back a blush and nudged her partner with her shoulder.

"Yeah yeah don't get too mushy. Save that for Takato or Kenta to do." Renamon just smiled and nodded along with her partner.

Elsewhere amongst the caravan Suzy was city on one of the wagons kicking her feet. Her face was somewhat scrunched up in thought.

"Something on your mind sis?" She looked up and saw Henry walking over. He took a seat next to her. She just huffed and looked to other.

"Not much just… I don't think I was always the best Tamer to Lopmon. I mean… I did mostly just treat her and Terriermon as dolls. Do you think they'd still want to be my friends?" Henry just smirked and ruffled his little sisters hair.

"Come on you weren't that bad. Sure you were a little bratty but you also were a little kid. Heck your still a kid. Besides if she didn't like you then you'd never be partners or able to make her digivolve in the first place. Trust me she'll be overjoyed to see you." Suzie batted his hand away but was now smiling.

"OK thanks bro and when we see them again I'll be the best friend ever."

Closer to the center of camp Takato and Hackmon were sitting together and talking. Kazu and Kenta were laying against each other asleep near buy and the human could see the Sistermon talking to some of the baby Digimon off to his left. Though he swore they were actually watching his conversation out the corner of their eyes. Currently though him and the Digimon were currently holding their goggles out to one another.

"Wow Takato I really like the colors yours have. Mine aren't that colorful at all."

"Hey don't say that they go great with that cool cape you got." Hackmon rubbed his nose slightly embarrassed.

"Aw thanks my master gave me in it for when he first started training me."

"Training for what?" Hackmon's eyes lit up and he quickly got up the little dragon trying his best at striking a dramatic pose.

"Why only to be the coolest thing ever. You are looking at the Squire of Gankoomon and a future Royal Knight. We're the best of the best good guys led by Omnimon!" He smiled looking at Takato to see if he was impressed. The human smiled and gave a little round of applause to the Digimon's enthusiasm.

"Well it sounds like you did a good job helping Renamon so I'm sure you'll make a great knight." He gave Hackmon a thumbs up and the Digimon once again went back to be bashful.

"Aww shucks that means a lot coming from you thanks."


End file.
